2018–19 UEFA Nations League C
| relegated = | matches = 42 | goals = 92 | attendance = | top_scorer = Aleksandar Mitrović | nextseason = 2020–21 }} The 2018–19 UEFA Nations League C was the third division of the 2018–19 edition of the UEFA Nations League, the inaugural season of the international football competition involving the men's national teams of the 55 member associations of UEFA. Format League C consisted of 15 UEFA members ranked from 25–39, split into four groups (one group of three and three groups of four). The winners of each group are promoted to the 2020–21 UEFA Nations League B, and the bottom four ranked teams are relegated to the 2020–21 UEFA Nations League D (the bottom teams of Group 2, 3, and 4, along with the lowest ranked third-placed team of League C). In addition, League C will be allocated one of the four remaining UEFA Euro 2020 places. Four teams from League C which have not already qualified for the European Championship finals will compete in the play-offs for each division, to be played in March 2020. The play-off berths will be first allocated to the group winners, and if any of the group winners have already qualified for the European Championship finals, then to the next best ranked team of the division, etc. If there are fewer than four teams in League C which have not already qualified for the European Championship finals, the play-off berths will be allocated via one of two methods. If League C has a group winner selected for the play-offs, the next best team in the overall ranking from a lower league will be selected. If League C has no group winner available, the best team in the overall ranking will be selected. The play-offs will consist of two "one-off" semi-finals (best-ranked team vs. fourth best-ranked team and second best-ranked team vs. third best-ranked team, played at home of higher-ranked teams) and one "one-off" final between the two semi-final winners (venue drawn in advance between semi-final 1 and 2). Seeding Teams were allocated to League C according to their UEFA national team coefficients after the conclusion of the 2018 FIFA World Cup qualifying group stage on 11 October 2017. Teams were split into four pots (three pots of four teams and one pot of the three lowest teams), ordered based on their UEFA national team coefficient. The group with three teams will contain teams only from pots 1, 2, and 3. The seeding pots for the draw were announced on 7 December 2017. | | | |} The group draw took place at the SwissTech Convention Center in Lausanne, Switzerland on 24 January 2018, 12:00 CET. Due to winter venue restrictions, a group could only contain a maximum of two of the following teams: Norway, Finland, Estonia, Lithuania. Groups The fixture list was confirmed by UEFA on 24 January 2018 following the draw. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times are in parentheses). Group 1 |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Xhaka |goals2= |stadium=Elbasan Arena, Elbasan |attendance=4,126 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} ---- |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Djimsiti Naismith |goals2= |stadium=Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance=17,455 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Peretz Tierney |goals2=Mulgrew |stadium=Sammy Ofer Stadium, Haifa |attendance= |referee=Daniel Stefański (Poland) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Hemed Saba |goals2= |stadium=Turner Stadium, Beersheba |attendance=14,950 |referee=Paolo Mazzoleni (Italy) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+1) |team1= |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Fraser Fletcher Forrest |stadium=Loro Boriçi Stadium, Shkodër |attendance=8,632 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} ---- |time=20:45 (19:45 UTC±0) |team1= |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Forrest |goals2=Kayal Zahavi |stadium=Hampden Park, Glasgow |attendance=21,281 |referee=Tobias Welz (Germany) }} Group 2 |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Pukki |goals2= |stadium=Tampere Stadium, Tampere |attendance=10,220 |referee=Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Fortounis |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance=5,567 |referee=Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Sallai Kleinheisler |goals2=Manolas |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance=0 |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Pukki |goals2= |stadium=Veritas Stadion, Turku |attendance=4,632 |referee=Orel Grinfeld (Israel) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Mitroglou |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Athens |attendance=9,040 |referee=Tobias Stieler (Germany) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Pukki |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance=8,087 |referee=Craig Pawson (England) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score= 3–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Luts Pátkai Anier |goals2= D. Nagy Szalai |stadium=A. Le Coq Arena, Tallinn |attendance=3,043 |referee=Halis Özkahya (Turkey) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Soiri Kamara |goals2= |stadium=Tampere Stadium, Tampere |attendance=10,107 |referee=Paweł Gil (Poland) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Orban Szalai |goals2= |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance=7,775 |referee=Enea Jorgji (Albania) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Granlund |goals2= |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Athens |attendance=6,376 |referee=Luca Banti (Italy) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Szalai Á. Nagy |goals2= |stadium=Groupama Arena, Budapest |attendance=9,200 |referee=Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= Lambropoulos |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Athens |attendance=5,179 |referee=Yevhen Aranovskyi (Ukraine) }} Group 3 |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Zajc |goals2=Kraev |stadium=Stožice Stadium, Ljubljana |attendance=5,100 |referee=Davide Massa (Italy) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Johansen |goals2= |stadium=Ullevaal Stadion, Oslo |attendance=6,572 |referee=István Kovács (Romania) }} ---- |time=18:00 (19:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Vasilev |goals2= |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=7,100 |referee=Daniel Stefański (Poland) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Sotiriou Stojanović |goals2=Berić |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=1,115 |referee=Andris Treimanis (Latvia) }} ---- |time=18:00 (18:00 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Selnæs |goals2= |stadium=Ullevaal Stadion, Oslo |attendance=14,712 |referee=Daniel Siebert (Germany) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Despodov Nedelev |goals2= Kastanos |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=10,000 |referee=Srdjan Jovanović (Serbia) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Elyounoussi |goals2= |stadium=Ullevaal Stadion, Oslo |attendance=9,523 |referee=John Beaton (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Skubic |goals2=Papoulis |stadium=Stožice Stadium, Ljubljana |attendance=5,318 |referee=Mads-Kristoffer Kristoffersen (Denmark) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Zachariou |goals2= Dimitrov |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=3,844 |referee=Mohammed Al-Hakim (Sweden) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Verbič |goals2= Johnsen |stadium=Stožice Stadium, Ljubljana |attendance=10,254 |referee=Ruddy Buquet (France) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Ivanov |goals2= Zajc |stadium=Vasil Levski National Stadium, Sofia |attendance=3,092 |referee=Hüseyin Göçek (Turkey) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Kamara |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=1,513 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} Group 4 |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Tadić |stadium=LFF Stadium, Vilnius |attendance=4,378 |referee=Bobby Madden (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ilie Oană Stadium, Ploiești |attendance=0 |referee=Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) }} ---- |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Mitrović |goals2=Stanciu Țucudean |stadium=Partizan Stadium, Belgrade |attendance=15,496 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Savić Janković |goals2= |stadium=City Stadium, Podgorica |attendance=5,239 |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} ---- |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Žulpa |goals2=Chipciu Maxim |stadium=LFF Stadium, Vilnius |attendance= |referee=François Letexier (France) }} |time=20:45 (20:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Mitrović |stadium=City Stadium, Podgorica |attendance= |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- |time=15:00 (16:00 UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=48,513 |referee=Kevin Blom (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Baravykas |goals2=Mugoša Kopitović Zorić |stadium=LFF Stadium, Vilnius |attendance=1,515 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} ---- |time=15:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Ljajić Mitrović |goals2= Mugoša |stadium=Red Star Stadium, Belgrade |attendance=15,416 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} |time=20:45 (21:45 UTC+2) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Pușcaș Keșerü Stanciu |goals2= |stadium=Ilie Oană Stadium, Ploiești |attendance=34 |referee=Marco Guida (Italy) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= Žulpa Mitrović Prijović Ljajić |goals2= Petravičius |stadium=Partizan Stadium, Belgrade |attendance=2,088 |referee=Kristo Tohver (Estonia) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Țucudean |stadium=City Stadium, Podgorica |attendance=3,574 |referee=Felix Zwayer (Germany) }} Ranking of third-placed teams Goalscorers There were 92 goals scored in 42 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;6 goals * Aleksandar Mitrović ;5 goals * James Forrest ;4 goals * Ádám Szalai ;3 goals * Teemu Pukki * Stefan Mugoša ;2 goals * Bozhidar Kraev * Stefan Johansen * Ola Kamara * Nicolae Stanciu * George Țucudean * Adem Ljajić * Miha Zajc ;1 goal * Taulant Xhaka * Kiril Despodov * Nikolay Dimitrov * Galin Ivanov * Todor Nedelev * Radoslav Vasilev * Grigoris Kastanos * Fotios Papoulis * Pieros Sotiriou * Panagiotis Zachariou * Henri Anier * Siim Luts * Glen Kamara * Pyry Soiri * Kostas Fortounis * Kostas Manolas * Kostas Mitroglou * László Kleinheisler * Ádám Nagy * Dominik Nagy * Willi Orban * Roland Sallai * Tomer Hemed * Beram Kayal * Dor Peretz * Dia Saba * Eran Zahavi * Rolandas Baravykas * Deimantas Petravičius * Artūras Žulpa * Marko Janković * Boris Kopitović * Stefan Savić * Darko Zorić * Mohamed Elyounoussi * Bjørn Maars Johnsen * Ole Selnæs * Alexandru Chipciu * Claudiu Keșerü * Alexandru Maxim * George Pușcaș * Steven Fletcher * Ryan Fraser * Charlie Mulgrew * Steven Naismith * Aleksandar Prijović * Dušan Tadić * Robert Berić * Nejc Skubic * Benjamin Verbič ;1 own goal * Berat Djimsiti (against Scotland) * Albin Granlund (against Greece) * Vassilis Lambropoulos (against Estonia) * Máté Pátkai (against Estonia) * Artūras Žulpa (against Serbia) * Kieran Tierney (against Israel) * Petar Stojanović (against Cyprus) Overall ranking The 15 League C teams will be ranked 25th to 39th overall in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League according to the following rules: *The teams finishing first in the groups will be ranked 25th to 28th according to the results of the league phase, not taking into account results against the fourth-placed teams. *The teams finishing second in the groups will be ranked 29th to 32nd according to the results of the league phase, not taking into account results against the fourth-placed teams. *The teams finishing third in the groups will be ranked 33rd to 36th according to the results of the league phase, not taking into account results against the fourth-placed teams. *The teams finishing fourth in the groups will be ranked 37th to 39th according to the results of the league phase, taking into account all results. Prize money The prize money to be distributed was announced in March 2018. Each team in League C will receive a solidarity fee of €750,000. In addition, the four group winners will receive double this amount with a €750,000 bonus fee. This means that the maximum amount of solidarity and bonus fees for a team from League C is €1.5 million. Qualifying play-offs The four best teams in League C according to the overall ranking that have not qualified for UEFA Euro 2020 through the qualifying group stage will compete in the play-offs, with the winners qualifying for the final tournament. If there are fewer than four teams in League C that have not qualified, the remaining slots are allocated to teams from another league, according to the overall ranking. External links * League C